John S.B. Monsell
Rev. John Samuel Bewley Monsell (2 March 1811 - 9 April 1875) was an Irish poet, Anglican clergyman, and hymnist.O'Donoghue, 192. Life Monell was born at St. Columb's, Derry, the son of Thomas Bewley Monsell, archdeacon of Derry and precentor of Christ Church Cathedral, on 2 March 1811. He entered Trinity College, Dublin, where he earned a B.A. in 1832, and an LL.B. and LL.D. in 1856. He was ordained deacon in 1834, and priest in 1835, and was successively chaplain to Bishop Mant; chancellor of the diocese of Connor; rector of Ramoan, co. Antrim; vicar of Egham, Surrey; and rector of St. Nicholas, Guildford. Monsell was a popular hymn-writer, and not a few of his books ran through several editions. He died on 9 April 1875, at Guildford, from injuries received in a fall from the roof of his church, then in course of reconstruction. Writing Julian's Dictionary of Hymnology (p. 762) gives a list of 72 of his better-known hymns. He has a place in nearly all anthologies of religious verse, 8 of his pieces being included in M'Ilwaine's Lyra Hibernica Sacra, 1869. Besides leaflets and occasional sermons, he published: 1. 'Hymns and Miscellaneous Poems,' 12mo, Dublin, 1837. 2. 'Cottage Controversy, or Dialogues between Thomas and Andrew on the Errors of the Church of Rome,' 8vo, Limerick, 1839. 3. 'Parish Musings, or Devotional Poems,' 12mo, London, 1850; 7th edition, 12mo, 1863. 4. 'Daughter of Christian England,' a poem on Miss Nightingale's mission to Scutari, 12mo, London, 1854. 5. 'His Presence, not his Memory,' poems, 1855; 2nd edition, 1858; 3rd edition, 8vo, London, 1860; 8th edition, London, 1881. 6. 'Spiritual Songs for the Sundays and Holidays throughout the Year,' 8vo, London, 1857; 2nd edition, 1859. 7. 'Hymns of Love and Praise for the Church's Year,' 8vo, London, 1863; 2nd edition, London, 1866. 8. 'The Passing Bell, and other Poems,' 1867; 2nd edition, 16mo, London, 1869. 9. 'Our New Vicar, or Plain Words on Ritual and Parish Work,' 8vo, London, 1867. 10. 'Lights and Shadows,' 'by the Old Vicar,' 16mo, 1868. 11. 'Litany Hymns,' 1869. 12. 'Teachings of the Epiphany,' 8vo, London, 1871. 13. 'The Winton Church Catechist,' in 4 parts, 16mo, London, 1871. 14. 'Nursery Carols,' 8vo, London, 1873. 15. 'The Parish Hymnal,' a collection edited by him, 16mo, London, 1873. 16. 'Simon the Cyrenian, and other Poems/ 16mo, London, 1876. 17. 'Near Home at Last,' verse, 16mo, London, 1876. Publications Poetry *''Hymns and Miscellaneous Poems''. Dublin: W. Currey, 1837. *''Parish Musings: In verse''. London: Francis & John Rivington, 1850 *also published as Parish Musings; or, Devotional poems. London: Rivingtons, 1855; 8th edition, 1864. *''Daughter of Christian England''. London: 1854. *''His Presence, not his Memory''. 1855; 7th edition, London: Green, Reader, & Dyer, 1876. *''Spiritual Songs for the Sundays and Holidays throughout the Year''. London: J.W. Parker, 1857; 10th edition, London: Longmans, 1886. *''Prayers and Litanies Taken from Holy Scripture''. London: Joseph Masters, 1861. *''Hymns of Love and Praise for the Church's Year''. London: Bell & Daldy, 1863 *''The Passing Bell, and other poems''. London: Bell & Daldy, 1866. *''Lights and Shadows; or Double acrostics''. (by "the Old Vicar"),. Lonon: Chiswick Press, 1868. *''Litany Hymns''. London: Bell & Daldy, 1870. *''Simon the Cyrenian, and other poems''. London: Whittigham & Wilkins, 1873. *''Near Home at Last''. London: Chiswick Press, 1876; London: George Bell, 1883.. Short fiction *''Cottage Controversy; or, Dialogues between Thomas and Andrew on the Errors of the Church of Rome''. Limerick: printed by George M. Goggin, 1839. Non-fiction *''Our New Vicar; or, Plain words on ritual and parish work''. London: 1867; London: Bell & Daldy, 1869. *''Teachings of the Epiphany''. London, 1871. *''The Winton Church Catechist''. London: Bell & Daldy, 1871. Juvenile *''Nursery Carols''. London: Bell & Daldy, 1873. Edited *''The Parish Hymnal: After the order of the Book of Common Prayer''.. London: Bell & Daldy, 1873. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John S B Monsell, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 24, 2017. See also *List of Irish poets *List of English-language hymnists References * . Wikisource, Web, Feb. 24, 2017. Notes External links ;Poems *"Litany" in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895 *John Samuel Bewley Monsell at Poetry Nook ("Homeward") *John S.B. Monsell at Hymnary (profile & 103 hymns) ;About *J.S.B. Monsell, 1811-1875 at Spiritual Songwriters * Monsell, John Samuel Bewley Category:Anglicanism Category:British hymnwriters Category:Irish hymnwriters Category:19th-century Anglican priests Category:1811 births Category:1875 deaths Category:19th-century classical composers Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Irish poets Category:Poets Category:People from County Derry